


Daryl Dixon vs Alien of the Planet Cybertron

by lay



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lay/pseuds/lay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transformers meets The Walking Dead oder doch eher The Walking Dead meet Transformers. Was passiert, wenn Daryl und Beth bei ihrer Flucht auf einen schwarzen GMC Topkick treffen? In der Apokalypse ist eben einfach alles möglich........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daryl Dixon vs Alien of the Planet Cybertron

**Author's Note:**

> Nur um euch das Chaos in meinem Kopf mal nahezubringen...
> 
> Im Moment prügeln sich gerade Daryl und Beth (The Walking Dead) mit Connor und Murphy MacManus (Boondock Saints).. zu allem Übel steht Ironhide (Transformers) mit dabei und feuert abwechselnd beide Seiten an, denn einmischen darf er sich ja nicht... es könnte wohl doch schon jemand verletzt werden, wenn auf einmal die Hand eines sechs Meter großen Roboters mitmischt....Gerade eben hat Daryl es geschafft, Connor zu Boden zu ringen, der mit einem Stöhnen aufgibt...Ironhide applaudiert und wird von Daryl angeschnauzt, dass er sich nur trauen soll...er würde auch ihn besiegen.. Zum Glück ist Hide da vorsichtig und einigt sich mit Daryl darauf, dass sie doch gemeinsam in einer FF auftauchen können...Daryl legt den Kopf schief und stimmt zu.... Hallo ihr? Geht´s noch? Ich muss das schreiben... Mit einem Achselzucken schauen sie mich an, während Murphy hämisch lacht und seinem Bruder auf die Beine hilft....selber Schuld lay...ist alles was ich noch zu hören bekomme....während sie mich erwartungsvoll anstarren...Nun mach mal....
> 
> Das Ergebnis dieses Kampfes sehr ihr nun hier^^...Aber ich übernehme keine Garantie dafür was dabei wohl herauskommen ist *lach*... Denn mit Sicherheit werden die Mitwirkenden OC werden..
> 
> Charas sind : Ironhide, Beth und Daryl und natürlich jede Menge Zombies.  
> Zeitpunkt: vierte Staffel, nach dem Ende der zwölften Folge – denn immerhin suchen sie ja einen sicheren Ort, wo sie leben können, nachdem das Gefängnis überrannt worden ist.  
> Was noch zu beachten ist: Sarah sowie auch Annabelle Lennox sind in Sicherheit auf Diego Garcia, weswegen Ironhide auch ziemlich .. naja sagen wir mal ruhig ist, Will hingegen.. nun dafür müsstet ihr lesen^^
> 
> Disclaimer: Mir gehört einfach nix...

Beth und Daryl rannten. Immer weiter und nur nicht stehenbleiben, war die Devise. Daryl hatte sich nach Beth´s Worten geschworen, die junge Frau nicht zu verlieren. Er würde sie schützen, denn keinesfalls wollte er der letzte Mensch auf dieser Erde sein. Nicht dass er sie das merken lassen würde. Immer wieder warf er einen Blick zurück, doch die Beißer waren am brennenden Haus geblieben und starrten dieses mit ihren toten Augen an. Hoffentlich fielen einige von ihnen in das Feuer. Auch wenn das nicht wirklich was brachte, denn es kamen ja immer wieder neue.

„Daryl! Ich kann nicht mehr. Mir dreht sich alles und ich glaube ich muss kotzen.“ Beth´s letzte Worte waren leise gewesen. Die junge Frau blieb stehen, presste sich die Hand vor den Mund und würgte. Mit schief gelegtem Kopf sah Daryl sie an.  
„Selber Schuld. Du hättest nicht soviel trinken sollen. Komm weiter. Wir sind noch nicht sicher.“

„Wir sind nirgendwo sicher Daryl.“, hörte er und sah dann nur noch zu, wie Beth sich schwallartig übergab. Verdammt. Was sollte er nun tun? Einen sicheren Ort, wo Beth ihren Rausch ausschlafen konnte, das brauchten sie. Doch woher nehmen, wenn nicht stehlen? Suchend sah Daryl sich um. Ein Baum vielleicht ? Aber ob Beth das schaffen würde? Sie musste, entschied Daryl. Das war die einzige Option, die sie hatten, denn ein Haus war nirgends in Sicht.

Er sah zu der jungen Frau, die nun blass auf dem Boden hockte und leise vor sich hin murmelte, dass sie nie wieder Alkohol trinken würde. Daryl trat auf sie zu und zog sie hoch.

„Warte erst mal ab, wie es dir morgen geht. Du hast bestimmt einen Riesenkater! Nun komm. Ich habe eine Möglichkeit zum Schlafen gefunden.“ Überrascht sah Beth ihn nach diesen Worten an. Wo bitte hatte Daryl denn auf einmal ein Haus aufgetrieben? Sie konnte nichts sehen. Stumm und fragend sah sie dem Mann vor sich an. Als der nur wortlos auf einen hohen Baum wies, schluckte Beth. Das konnte er getrost vergessen. Das würde sie niemals schaffen. Beth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vergiss es Daryl. Das packe ich nicht.“

„Oh doch. Hast du mich nicht vorhin angeschrieen, dass du bis jetzt überlebt hast? Nun jetzt beweise es und kletter auf diesen bescheuerten Baum. Und das ein bisschen pronto. Wir haben durch das Feuer Zeit gewonnen, die wir auch nutzen sollten. Jetzt kletter schon Beth. Ich bin hinter dir.“  
Mit sanfter Gewalt drängte Daryl die junge Frau zum Baum und half ihr beim Aufstieg. Es klappte mehr oder weniger gut. Doch schlussendlich saßen sie beide gut verborgen auf einem dicken Ast im Baum. Beth schlief fast augenblicklich ein, ihr Kopf sackte auf Daryls Schulter, der nun einen Arm um sie legte. Nicht, dass Beth noch runter fallen würde.

Irgendwann übermannte dann auch Daryl der Schlaf. Zuvor hatte er sie beide aber noch mit einem im Haus gefundenen Seil angebunden.

Der nächste Morgen begann für Beth mit Kopfschmerzen. Aufstöhnend schloss sie ihre Augen wieder. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Nie wieder würde sie Alkohol anrühren. Dass ihr Stöhnen auch Daryl geweckt hatte, nahm sie nicht wahr. Erst als dieser sie anstupste und meinte, dass sie aufstehen sollten, hob Beth den Kopf.

„Nie wieder Daryl. Das schwöre ich. Ich hab solche Kopfschmerzen.“

Daryl nickte. Ja das sah er ihr an. Doch leider konnte er keine Rücksicht nehmen. Sie mussten weiter. Bevor doch noch Beißer aus sie aufmerksam werden würden. So löste Daryl nur das Seil und half Beth dann vom Baum zu kommen.

Aufmerksam sah Daryl sich um, während Beth ihren Kopf in den Händen vergrub. Keine Beißer in Sicht. Aber das musste nichts heißen. So schnell, wie die manchmal auftauchten. Nein, es war besser zu verschwinden.

„Komm Beth. Wir müssen weiter. Wasser und was zu essen besorgen. Dann wird es dir auch besser gehen.“ Daryl sah, wie die junge Frau schmerzerfüllt nickte und gemeinsam liefen sie los. Irgendwann gelangten sie an einen Wasserlauf, wo Beth ihren unstillbaren Durst löschen konnte und Daryl sich ans Fische fangen machte. Immerhin waren diese besser als die Schlange vom Vortag.  
Gestärkt liefen sie dann weiter in der Hoffnung ein sicheres Nachtlager zu finden.

Irgendwann gelangten sie wieder an eine Straße. Beth schlug vor, dieser zu folgen, stieß dabei aber auf Gegenwehr seitens Daryl. Die Gefahr hier auf eine Herde zu treffen, sowie in der vorletzten Nacht, war ihm zu riskant. Immerhin war hier kein Wagen in Sicht, in dem sie sich verstecken konnten. Ein Blick in Beth´s bittendes Gesicht, ließ ihn dann aber umdenken. Sie sah müde aus und es war auch nicht einfach, immer über unebenen Waldboden, zu laufen. Ein kurzes Stück konnte ja nicht schaden. Vielleicht gelangten sie so in die Nähe einer Siedlung.

Dankbar sah Beth ihn an und lief los. Daryl folgte ihr mit aufmerksamen Blick, während er sich immer wieder umsah. Er war schließlich schon am dämmern und man konnte die Beißer im Dunklen schlechter erkennen. Nur ihr Ächzen und Stöhnen verriet sie.

„Daryl?“ Beth´s aufgeregte Stimme ließ ihn herumfahren. Was war los? Dann sah er es. Da mitten auf einer Kreuzung stand ein schwarzer in der Abendsonne glänzender Pick Up Truck. Nagelneu sah das Fahrzeug aus. Doch bevor er sich weiter darüber Gedanken machen konnte, hörte er das Stöhnen. Beißer ! Verdammt. Daryl fuhr herum und der Pfeil traf sein Ziel genau. Der Beißer fiel um, wie ein gefällter Baum. Doch er war nicht allein.

„Beth. Lauf. Zu diesem Auto! Schnell!“ Mehr musste er nicht sagen, denn die junge Frau hatte sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt. Beide erreichten das Fahrzeug. Beth begann wie wild an der Tür zu zerren, doch diese öffnete sich einfach nicht. Hektisch suchte Beth nach einem Schlagwerkzeug. Doch Daryl´s „Nein!“, hielt sie davon ab.  
„Kümmer dich um die Beißer. Ich breche das Auto auf. Wir brauchen intakte Fenster, wenn wir überleben wollen.“

Daryl zog sein Messer und versuchte das Fahrzeug auf altmodische Art und Weise zu öffnen. Als es nicht klappte, knurrte er frustriert auf. Vielleicht war Beth´s Idee die Fenster einzuschlagen doch nicht so schlecht gewesen?

„Beth. Das Heckfenster. Versuch es.“ Ihnen musste es gelingen, denn ansonsten hatten sie ein Riesenproblem. Frustriert rüttelte Daryl erneut am Türgriff. Und schlug dann mit voller Wucht gegen das Türfenster. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass es Beth gelungen war auf die Ladefläche zu kommen. Die Beißer kamen immer näher. Schnell sprang Daryl zu Beth auf die Ladefläche.

„SCHLACKE! Ich hasse diese Viecher. Ihr zwei. Festhalten. Das wird eine holprige Fahrt. Und wagt es ja nicht nochmal mich zu schlagen. So etwas ungehobeltes. Dann hält man seelenruhig Stasis und wird dann mit Schlägen unsanft geweckt. Ihr könnt froh sein, dass ich versprochen habe keine Menschen zu töten. Gibt eh nur noch so wenige von euch.“

Erschrocken sahen Beth und Daryl sich an. Was war das gewesen? Doch bevor sie weiter fragen konnten, sprang der Motor des Autos an und der GMC fuhr mit quietschenden Rädern los. Das nächste was wir wahrnahmen, war dass der Pick Up Truck eine Kehrtwendung machte und eine Rakete auf die Beißer abschoss, die sofort alle auf einen Schlag tötete.

„Widerliche Biester!“ Wieder diese Stimme. Ängstlich sah Beth zu Daryl. Was war das? Daryl schluckte hart und bedeutete Beth leise zu sein. Stattdessen zeigte er in den Wald. Beth nickte und verstand. Fast zeitgleich sprangen die beiden von der Ladefläche und liefen los in Richtung Wald.

Nur um kurz darauf von einer riesigen Hand gepackt und in die Höhe gehoben zu werden. Zitternd klammerte sich Beth an Daryl, als wieder diese Stimme ertönte. Nur klang sie diesmal grummelig. Nicht, das es vorher anders gewesen war, nur schien jetzt noch ein wenig Wut darin mitzuschwingen.  
„Sagt mal spinnt ihr? Bei Primus. Was sollte das werden?“

Beide sahen auf und was sie sahen, ließ Daryl seine Armbrust heben und einen Pfeil abschießen, während Beth nur leise wimmerte. Ein Traum, das konnte nur ein Traum sein. Doch die wütende Stimme belehrte sie eines besseren, als sie auf dem Boden abgesetzt wurden und in zwei rotglühende Kanone blickten.

„Nennst du das eine Waffe? Schau dir lieber mal meine an. Das nenne ich eine Waffe! Und wage es ja nicht nochmal mich zu beschießen. Dankt man so seinem Retter? Warum nach ich mir überhaupt die Mühe? Schlacke nochmal. Und jetzt seht zu, dass ihr wieder auf die Ladefläche kommt. So verdreckt wie ihr seid, lass ich euch bestimmt nicht in meinen Innenraum einsteigen. Will macht mir die Hölle heiß, wenn er das putzen soll.“

Dann konnten Daryl und Beth nur noch beobachten, wie binnen Sekunden aus dem riesigen Roboter wieder ein schwarze Truck wurde.  
„Daryl?“ Beth Stimme klang fragend.  
„Ich hab das geträumt oder? Da war kein riesiger Roboter oder?“

Daryl hingegen hob erneut seine Armbrust und zielte auf das harmlos aussehende Fahrzeug. Ganz sicher würde er nicht auf die Ladefläche steigen.

„Sag mal willst du mich bedrohen? Ich kann das besser.“ Erneut erschien eine rotglühende Kanone.  
Sekunden verstrichen, doch keiner der beiden senkte seine Waffe. Schließlich entkam dem Fahrzeug nur ein Seufzen.

„So wird das nichts.“  
Beth und Daryl wichen zurück, als aus dem Fahrzeug wieder der Roboter wurde. Sie sahen zu wie der auf die Knie ging und sein metallisches Gesicht gefährlich nahe an ihre brachte.

„Ihr wollt nicht aufsteigen?“

Beide schüttelten den Kopf und wichen weiter zurück. Das konnte nicht real sein. Es gab keine riesigen Roboter, die sich in Fahrzeuge verwandeln konnten. So etwas gab es einfach nicht. Zu Worten war keiner der beiden fähig. Stattdessen hob Daryl die Armbrust noch etwas höher.

„Jetzt reicht es mir aber. Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du mich nicht bedrohen sollst? Ich kann das besser!“ Wieder starrten Beth und Daryl in den Lauf der rotglühenden Kanonen. Die Hand die von Hinten auf sie zukam, sahen sie nicht. Das nächste, was sie wahrnahmen war, dass sie erneut hochgehoben wurden und der Roboter sich kurz darauf in Bewegung setzte.

Nun war es mit Beth´s Beherrschung vorbei und sie begann zu schreien und gegen das Metall, was sie umfangen hielt, zu treten. Daryl hingegen schoss verzweifelt seine Pfeile gegen das Metall, tobte und schimpfte verzweifelt. Sie waren gekidnappt worden. In der Apokalypse... gekidnappt von einem riesigen schwarzen Roboter.

„Hört endlich auf damit. Meine Akustiksensoren klingeln schon. Und du, gib mir jetzt endlich deine Armbrust.“ Der Roboter war stehengeblieben, hatte die Hand mit der er Daryl und Beth hielt geöffnet und seine Finger griffen nach der Armbrust. Daryl hingegen hielt diese eisern fest. Ein Tauziehen folgte, was der Roboter natürlich für sich entschied.

„Gib sie mir sofort wieder!“ Daryl hatte seine Stimme wieder gefunden und brüllte nun den Roboter an.

„Ich denke ja nicht daran. Ihr könntet auch verletzen, wenn ihr eine Energonleitung von mir trefft. Nichts da.“ Dann schloss sich die Handfläche wieder und der Roboter lief weiter, während Beth und Daryl verzweifelt überlegten, wie sie entkommen konnten. Eine Lösung fanden sie aber leider nicht. Beide schlossen stattdessen mit ihrem Leben ab und sanken in sich zusammen. Ab und zu trat Daryl gegen das Metall, was in einem Knurren des Roboters endete. So schnell war er dann doch nicht bereit aufzugeben.

Stundenlang lief der Roboter, so erschien es zumindest Daryl. Besorgt musterte er Beth und bat sie leise durchzuhalten. Sie würden schon entkommen. Dann entkam dem Roboter ein lautes „Schlacke!“ während die beiden hörten wie Eingeweide zertreten wurden. 

„Widerliche Biester! Schlacke. Will wird sich bedanken. Jetzt kleben Zombieeingeweide an meinem Fuß.“ Fluchte ihr Kidnapper lauthals. Daryl konnte sich nicht zusammenreißen und schrie nach oben.  
„Hast du nicht begriffen, dass die Beißer von Lärm angezogen werden?“

Wieder öffnete sich die Handfläche und der Roboter starrte wütend ihn an.  
„Achja. Dann sag mir mal, wie ich leiser sein soll. Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte. Ich bin ein sechs Meter großer Roboter! Leise laufen ist nicht meine Stärke.“ Dann schloss sich die Handfläche wieder und weiter ging es.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wurde der Roboter langsamer und Beth sowie Daryl konnten eine weitere Stimme hören.

„Ironhide. Was hatte ich dir über Altmodes gesagt? Hast du jemanden gefunden?“ Ihr Kidnapper antwortete.

„Hast du Prime. Ich habe zwei Menschen gefunden, aber die wollten abhauen. Also musste ich mir eine andere Lösung einfallen lassen. Aber ich habe sie sicher bis hier her gebracht. Hier sind sie! Und außerdem Prime. Der eine hat mich mit bedroht und mit seiner Armbrust auf mich geschossen.“

Daryl sprang auf, als er spürte, wie der Roboter seine Hand senkte. Er zog Beth auf die Füße und flüsterte ihr leise zu, wegzulaufen, sobald sie eine Chance sah. Die kam auch, als sich die Handfläche öffnete. 

„Jetzt!“ zischte Daryl und die beiden rannten los.

„Siehst du Prime. Sie wollen schon wieder abhauen.“ Wieder stoppte eine schwarze Hand ihren Fluchtweg. Und sie wurden erneut hochgehoben. Aber diesmal schloss sich die Handfläche nicht. Stattdessen wurde ein Mann von einer noch größeren Hand zu ihnen gesetzt. Er trug Soldatenkleidung und musterte Daryl und Beth aufmerksam.

„Sind sie verletzt? Sind sie gebissen worden?“ richtete er das Wort an sie.  
„Also wirklich Will. Die beiden sind unverletzt. Vielleicht ein wenig zu dürr, aber sie sind gesund. Habe ich bereits geprüft. Ansonsten hätte ich sie nicht mitgebracht.“ Antwortete der schwarze Roboter, bevor Daryl oder Beth das Wort ergreifen konnten.

Will schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf, während Daryl ihn wütend anfunkelte.  
„Warum lachen sie? DER DA hat uns entführt und sie fragen uns, ob es uns gutgeht. Was wollen sie von uns? Lassen sie uns sofort gehen. Und vor allem: WAS ist das überhaupt?“ Er wies auf Ironhide.  
„Und wenn wir schon dabei sind. Ich will meine Armbrust wieder haben!“

Überrascht sah Will auf den wütenden Mann. Dann sah er fragend zu Ironhide.  
„Sag mal Großer. Hast du dich nicht vorgestellt? Und ihnen erzählt, wo du sie hinbringst?“

Daryl sah ebenfalls zu dem Roboter, der wie er fand, jetzt sogar ein wenig schuldbewusst wirkte.  
„Ups. Das habe ich wohl vergessen. Aber der hat mich bedroht Will.“

„Oh Ironhide.“ Will schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dann wandte er sich an die beiden Menschen.  
„Kommen sie. Sie sind hier in Sicherheit. Setzten wir uns und ich erkläre ihnen alles.“

Misstrauisch sah Daryl ihn an. Dann warf er einen Blick zu Beth, die vorsichtig nickte.  
„In Ordnung.“

Erneut lächelte Will. Dann wandte er sich an den Roboter.  
„Ironhide. Sei so gut und setz´ uns da drüben an.“  
Der Roboter nickte, konnte sich aber einen weitere Erwiderung nicht verkneifen.  
„Aber seine Waffe behalte ich. Solange bis ich weiß, dass er dir nichts tut.“  
Will nickte nur. Er wusste, Ironhide war in diesem Punkt unnachgiebig.

Daryl und Beth waren erleichtert wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben. Sie sahen zu, wie der Roboter sich entfernte und zu einem anderen ging um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Abwartend sah Daryl nun auf Will.

„Sie schulden uns eine Erklärung!“ Und die bekamen sie auch. Zwar rauchte ihnen kurz darauf der Kopf, aber das war egal. Es gab doch tatsächlich Außerirdische, offensichtlich schon länger auf der Erde waren und mit den Menschen lebten und arbeiteten. Sie wurden ihnen dann vorgestellt und Beth und Daryl realisierten, dass sie anscheinend an ein besonders reizbares Exemplar geraten waren, welches eine ganze Familie liebte und diese auch beschütze. Aber das Wichtigste war dann doch, dass sie tatsächlich in Sicherheit waren und Will ihnen angeboten hatte, mit auf die Insel, die ihre Basis war, zu kommen. 

Beth und Daryl stimmten zu, baten dann aber noch darum, nach den anderen suchen zu dürfen. Will nickte und beschloss diesmal selbst mit Ironhide zu fahren. Nicht, dass den anderen, sollten sie lebend entkommen sein, ein ähnliches Schicksal wie Daryl und Beth bevorstand.

Dann zeigte Will ihnen die provisorischen Duschen, die Essensstelle und ein Nachtlager. Das Letzte was Beth und Daryl hörten, bevor der Schlaf sie übermannte, war die knurrende Stimme ihres Kidnappers, den Waffenexperten der Autobots, wie sie nun wussten.

„Will. Kannst du meinen Fuß putzen? Ich habe Beißer zwischen meinen Zehen.“


End file.
